


Unconditionally

by marvelsquake



Series: Unconditionally [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Season 7 AU, Team as Family, This is tooth rotting fluff u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsquake/pseuds/marvelsquake
Summary: AU: set after season 7.Daisy and Sousa are together and happy, but when Fitz and Simmons come to visit them with their kids, Daisy realizes there is something missing in her life...
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Unconditionally [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863226
Comments: 23
Kudos: 150





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly couldn't help myself with the fluff, I just love these two so much and feel like they deserve a happy life!

Daisy was staring at the moving black-and-white images on the TV. She was curled up against Sousa, her legs folded up on the couch and her head resting against his shoulder. It was a nightly ritual they had grown accustomed to. He loved watching old movies, it reminded him of when he was still living in the ‘50s and it had become a source of comfort. He would tell her little tidbits and facts about the movie stars from that era, how the cities looked back then, and just simply about his life. Daisy really enjoyed seeing him light up when he spoke, and she had really started to appreciate the classics as well, especially through his eyes.

Sousa was lazily creating circles with the tips of his fingers on her shoulder, while being very much enthralled with the movie. She looked from him to the screen and back. Even though the protagonist looked an awful lot like the man she was sharing a couch with, with his dark hair, handsome features and broad shoulders, Daisy couldn’t keep her mind focused on the movie. 

She softly sighed. Their day had been amazing. She hadn’t seen Fitz and Simmons in what felt like ages, so they had invited them over and spent the whole day with the couple and their two adorable kids, a little two-year-old girl and a six-month old boy. It was a rare occasion as Fitz and Simmons had moved back to the U.K. after their last and final mission, needing space from SHIELD to build a life together, while Sousa and Daisy had decided to stay close to the lighthouse and continue working for SHIELD. 

Fitz and Simmons were the picture perfect family; chaotic, busy, loud and just _happy._ They thoroughly enjoyed spending time with them, and when Jemma had asked Sousa to watch their little boy Ben for a second, so they could get their daughter Mathilda to take a nap, Sousa had been more than willing to hold the happy blonde boy. Daisy couldn’t help but letting out a soft gasp when she watched the man she married carefully taking the baby from Jemma. Earlier that evening, Daisy had already secretly observed him when he played with Mathilda, but it was a whole new sight to behold when his strong arms wrapped around the giggling baby. He was so comfortable with him, bouncing the boy on his lap, doing a game of peek-a-boo, (where he was more interested in grabbing onto his fingers than actually playing the game), and the duo had become best buds in an instant. After the whole Fitz-Simmons clan had left, it was an image that wouldn’t leave her mind. 

She had _never_ felt like that; having kids wasn’t something on her mind, really. Even when Fitz and Simmons, and Mack and Elena were starting to have babies, it didn’t really cross her mind. They had spoken about it briefly when Sousa asked her to marry him. _Marriage_ , another thing that she didn’t really think was something for her. But she could see how important this tradition was to Sousa, even though he did not pressure her once, she had said ‘yes’. They had a small and intimate wedding with their SHIELD family present, nothing crazy or over the top as it wasn’t either their style. She even surprised herself with how much she actually enjoyed their wedding, introducing him as her husband and seeing their matching wedding rings glint in the sun. 

The conversation about having children, however, never really went further than a vague ‘maybe’, a ‘someday’, or an, ‘I don’t know how we’d combine it with our work’, kind of talk. They were happy just the two of them, had been happy for years now, and the conversations about it seemed to have died down, with neither of them mentioning it anymore.

But now she wondered if that had been the right decision. When she had watched her husband with the baby, she felt a pang of jealousy… of _want_. She wanted it to be _their_ baby snuggled into his arms, dwarfed by the sheer size of him. _His_ gentle fingers that tickled the little baby belly, _his_ radiant smile mirrored by a little child in a crib. More than anything, she _wanted_ a child with dark eyes and his curly hair. She wanted to give them all the love in the world, a safe home, a belonging, something she never experienced as a child. 

Astonished by her own wave of emotion and determination, she swallowed, frowned a little and before she could stop herself, she uttered; “I want a baby.” 

Sousa almost choked on the beer he had been lazily sipping from, while watching the movie. She could feel his body tense up for a moment. Daisy cursed to herself, her impulsivity again ruined something that should’ve been better planned, or at least thought about longer than half a day. Daniel put his beer down and muted the TV, the black-and-white images still bouncing on the screen. Daisy propped herself up, not leaning against him anymore as he watched her, looking straight into her eyes. It’s something he did, it could be intimidating at times, the way he could look into her soul, but they were always extremely honest towards each other, and she had learned to appreciate it. 

“Look, I know we haven’t spoken about it in a while but…” she stopped midsentence; suddenly realizing that she hadn’t even considered if Daniel even wanted kids… She just presumed he would.

“You want a baby?” he repeated her, taking advantage of her silence. He quickly glanced at her midriff as if suddenly a baby bump would appear out of thin air. 

A little embarrassed, Daisy rambled, “Look, if it is not something you want. That’s okay, I love us, but seeing you today with Fitz and Simmons’ kids, I… I realized it something I want, with you.” 

Sousa looked at her, his mouth slightly ajar as he blinked at her before suddenly surging forward and kissing her. It was impulsive, a bit awkward as their teeth clashed, but it was definitely a happy kiss as she could feel the corners of his mouth curl upwards. Any shyness Daisy had felt was replaced with relief.

She let out a soft chuckle as they parted, and looked into his deep brown eyes. Sousa had still a big smile on his face, looking at her as she had just performed the most amazing magic trick in the world. “I guess that means you’re on board?” 

He let out a shuttering breath, “I… I love our life, you know I do. And I would be absolutely fine if we were to continue like this for the rest of our lives, but adding a baby? A little being...half you, half me…” he let out a sigh, a gleeful expression on his face, “You just made me the happiest man on the planet. In the galaxy, even!”

Daisy leaned in again, and gave him a soft kiss. “You do know that our baby is most likely going to be an Inhuman, just like me,” she almost whispered. 

Sousa blinked and shrugged; it was if she just told him something benign like that their baby could have the chance of having green eyes, it didn’t faze him in the least.

“I am not worried about that, at all. I see how you guide and help those Inhuman kids at SHIELD. I know you will be the same when it comes to our kid.” He then smiled again in amazement, “ _our kid_... I like the sound of that.”

Daisy chuckled, and ran her hand through his thick hair, “Hold on, stud. We’re not there yet, I am still on birth control and everything,” feeling the sudden itch to drop the strip of pills into the toilet right away, seeing the way he looked at her. 

“I know, I know. It will probably take a while before you are actually with child, but we might as well enjoy getting there, right?” 

“Right,” she answered with a smirk, his vocabulary would sometimes betray the fact that he was snatched from the ‘50s but she adored it. “So what do you say?” wiggling her eyebrows, “Wanna make a baby?” 

Sousa grinned, leapt forward and laid on top of her, her body encased in his arms. Her yelp was muffled by his kiss and quickly replaced by a moan. She brushed her fingers through his hair, pulling his head away for a second so she could take a breath, and smiled. The amount of love in his eyes was staggering, it made a lump form in her throat. She had never, _ever_ , envisioned that this was going to be her life, but extremely grateful her crazy adventures with SHIELD, all the pain, the hardship, the losses and victories had brought her here, to the man she was going to start a family with, “I love you.” She simply said.

Daniel smiled, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! It's going to stay a one-shot, just something I wrote in 30 minutes and needed to get it out of my head. Can't wait for the newest episode, until next time!
> 
> (Beta'd by: Wlammy)


End file.
